


Brakes

by Twyd



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Driving, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Relationship(s), Slash, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Slash. With L balking under the pressure of the case, he calls the only person he can.





	Brakes

L calls Beyond. He can’t help himself. He knows he shouldn’t – Beyond’s freedom, never mind his life, should be a secret, and L needs to watch the amount of times he contacts him, but he truly can't help himself. What's more, he knows B knows he’s with Light now, that he doesn’t approve, but it’s not going well, and L doesn’t have another friend in the world. He has never been able to _not_ talk to B.

“BB,” he says, when the other man finally picks up the phone. His voice crumples. “I’m sorry. I need you.”

* * *

 

B texts when L is back at work, or pretending to work, numb and dry-mouthed from emotion.

_I’m outside._

L stares at his phone. B had been faster than he expected.

“I have to go.”

They all look up and stare at him. L’s already putting on his shoes.

“Sorry. I’ll be back in a few hours. I’ll keep my phone on.”

He feels Light watching him with silent distaste, and avoids his eyes.

His phone buzzes again.

_I’m waiting._

He replies in the elevator.

_Coming._

The car headlights shine in his eyes – Beyond has his full beams on – and he flashes L once. As if it could be anyone else.

L lets himself into the passenger side, barely gets the door closed when Beyond is on him, all over him, in his mouth, between his legs, as if he means to take L all the way right in front of the HQ.

He eventually pulls back grinning all over his face.

“Lawli,” he says fondly.

“It’s Ryuzaki now.”

“My name.” He looks pleased.

“Yes.”

“I should be mad at you.” He fingers L’s lips. “But I have missed you so, so much.” He kisses L again, just as hard.

“Fuck,” L breathes, when he finally lets go.

“Not yet.” B starts the car. “Where to?”

 “Anywhere,” he says with feeling, and Beyond nods and pulls away.

* * *

 

BB has brought him chocolate. L eats it on the highway, occasionally breaking bits off to feed his wannabe twin.

“Thanks for coming, BB,” he tells him.

“Oh, that’s all right.” He reaches over and rubs L’s thigh. “Tell me everything. What’s going on with Kira?”

“Oh, nothing.” He looks out of the window. “I just – I needed to get away for a while. I’m sorry.”

B looks at him sidelong, and his hand stills. “So you’re still with him?”

L doesn’t answer.

“I shouldn’t be doing this, then.” He takes his hand away. “Where does he think you are right now?”

“He didn’t ask.”

B snorts.

They drive and don’t talk much.

* * *

 

Beyond doesn’t touch him again, not even his hand. They drive without stopping for hours. This normally soothes L, but now Beyond is miserable as well and it makes him feel even worse.

They finally screech round the corner to the HQ, when everyone has gone home.

“Feel better?” B asks tightly.

“Yes.” L swallows. “Thank you very much.”

It hits him then that it’s _B_ he wants touching him, and that he dreads going back inside to Light.

B hardly bothers to slow down, just pulls on the handbrake when they're outside the main doors.

“Out you get.” He looks at L grudgingly, as if deciding whether he deserves a kiss goodbye or not.

When L doesn’t move, he relents and leans in, more sweetly than before.

“I can’t believe you’re going back.” He says, with a kind of fond disapproval. He shakes his head sadly. “But I can’t stop you. Go on.”

L shakes his head. He puts his arms around B’s waist and holds on.

B laughs at him.

“You can’t get enough of me,” he teases. He runs a hand down L’s back. “Five seconds, and I’m driving off with you.”

L clings harder, neither denial or consent.

“I’m not joking. Two and a half.”

He still doesn’t let go.

Beyond lets off the handbrake, and L does let go then, for he knows Beyond will quite happily do 100 mph with L hanging on to his waist.

They’re hardly round the corner when the enormity of it hits L, and he grabs Beyond’s arm.

“Wait, B, stop.”

Beyond brakes hard enough to almost send them into the airbags.

“Get out, L,” he says in disgust, and L has never heard him so angry before. His eyes are scalding. He leans across L to open his door. “I mean it, get the fuck out of my car.”

Numb, stumbling, L tries. His hands shake so hard, it takes him an age to unfasten his seatbelt, and he almost thinks Beyond will do it for him and physically kick him out.

The tyres squeal off before he’s even closed the door.

He walks round the corner, and lets himself into the HQ through the fire door. Slides down the hall and hugs his knees. He rests his head on them as the CCTV blinks unsympathetically, the wall clock ticks on, and painful, animal sounds echo in the foyer and wrack his whole body.

He jerks his head up when he hears the door.

His eyes blur again. He has no idea how the other man got in without a pass.

Beyond kneels in front of him, and L leans into the comfort of his arms.

“I’m sorry.” B strokes his hair. “I know I’m not always very good to you.”

L swallows. “I’m not very good to you, either.”

“You could be.” He pulls L’s chin up to look at him . “Come home with me,” he says. He wipes his eyes for him. “Can’t you see how much I love you? And it’s not like it’s a jail sentence. You can leave if it doesn't work. But _Light_ definitely isn’t working for you.”

L doesn't say anything. He is too tired to make decisions.

"Come home with me anyway," Beyond says gently, as if reading his mind. "Come and have a break. I'll bring you back tomorrow."

L feels himself nodding. He lets Beyond help him to his feet. He'll come back tomorrow.

Probably.


End file.
